It started with a movie
by xxXHikari-chanXxx
Summary: Alive!BillyAU: Spencer, your average teen, has a huge crush on the most popular kid, Billy Joe Cobra. His whole world flipped upside down when Spence decides to cast Billy in his movie. R&R PLEASE


**Spencer's POV**

There he was. Billy Joe Cobra, the most popular guy in school. And the hottest. I sat awkwardly in my seat trying not to stare at Billy as he walked down the isle of desks. The desks were long tables that fit two to a seat. I waited for him and his entourage to pass my desk. I looked at the white floor until I noticed a pair of red converse sneakers stop. My head wanted to continue to stare at the floor, but my body disagreed. The next thing I know, my eyes meet a pair of sunglasses.

Billy's hand reached up and moved his shades to rest on his head of silky black hair. My brown eyes met his dark ones. His mesmerizing eyes were outlined with black eyeliner that made him even more attractive.

"Hey Bromigo, is this seat taken?" He said in a smooth tone. Before I could answer, he plopped down into the empty seat next to me. I felt my heart rate speed up past a million. My heart was beating so fast, I'm pretty sure there's an earthquake

The school bell rang and students scattered to their seats as the teacher walked through the doorway. The lesson began but I could barely pay attention with _thee Billy Joe Cobra_ sitting right next to me. Ugh listen to me, I sound like every single girl in our grade who has a giant crush on him. Well he is cute.

I opened my notebook and copied down the math problems assigned on the board. As I tried to finish quickly, my hands fidgeted and twitched as I wrote down sloppy numbers.

"Hey Brometheus, do you think you could help me with this?" Billy said as he pointed to a problem on his paper. I nodded my head and started to walk him through the equation. I let him try the next one on his own. He completed the problem and handed me his work. I looked at his name written flawlessly at the top. I handed his paper back to him.

"Nice job, Billy," I said quietly. He looked back at me and flashed his perfectly white smile. I felt my face flush red and I quickly averted my attention back to the board. I kept on looking back at the clock but it seemed like time had completely stopped.

I decided to get my mind off of things and started to sketch out my new movie idea, 'ZOMBIES CLOWNS: REVENGE OF THE RING LEADER.' I began to draw scenes of the clowns in the circus tent climbing into the audience. I completed the storyboard until I felt the presence next to me peering over my arm. "Woah nice drawings! Is this like a movie or something? I bet I'd be perfect for it" said Billy, clearly oozing narcissism, but that was just something I loved about him.

"W-well how about I meet you after school and I could cast you as a part of my film." I said nervously. Ugh damn why did I do that. He's definitely gonna reject me, he probably has better things to do. Stupid Spence…

"Awesome! I'll meet you after school at the front door" Billy responded and my heart did a whole gymnastic routine with billions of flips. I heard the bell ring in my ears. "Later, brotato" Billy said. As I was about to return the favor, Billy's fanclub swooped in and created a wall between Billy and I. Between the heads of screaming fangirls, I saw him look back at me and smile. I smiled in return but I'm pretty sure I looked like a total dork.

I was so happy I would have skipped down the halls to my next classes like an idiot the whole day and I wouldn't give a damn about what people thought. I met Rajeev and Shanilla by the lockers, as usual, and we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat down at our same table, which was right next to Billy's table. Who knows if that was a coincidence or not, but I'm not complaining.

Billy sat at his table with his infamous leather jacket and black shades sitting atop his head with a group of people surrounding his whole being. I didn't realize I was staring until we made eye contact. He looked at me and waved. I snapped out of my trance and moved my hand up to wave back. I felt the blush come back and quickly hid my face before Billy could see.

"So you finally made a move on him ay, Spence" said Rajeev as he winked a Lolo, who then threw her lunch at him. I rolled my eyes at him and began nibbling at my sandwich in front of me. "I'm casting him for my movie after school.." I said quietly. Shanilla and Rajeev eyes both opened to the size of watermelons.

"YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HIM!" I heard them exclaim in front my face. I nervously nodded, worried I did something wrong. I took a deep breath and nonchalantly told them what happened in math class.

The day went by faster than expected. As the school bell rang, teens flooded out of classrooms, rushing to get out of hell. I quickly shuffled through the crowd, avoiding the beef head, Kleet. I saw he and his football team running towards me. I tried to run or just get lost in the crowd but to no avail, my face soon met the floor with a simple push by the blonde jock. Everyone made a circle He pulled me by my shirt and suspended me in the air using his fist to hold my shirt. His fist was pulled back and was ready to pound my face. I was pretty sure my memories were flashing before my eyes until I heard someone yell,

"Hey, just put him down." I thought it was the sound of an angel, no wait better. I saw Billy cut through the crowd and made his way to confront Kleet. "C'mon bro, just put him down," billy said as he pulled off his shades,"I need him."

What. WHAT. Did he just say that?! About me?! I heard him speak again, "I need him to film his movie, staring ME" Billy struck a pose. Kleet scowled at the boy and released his grip on my shirt. I then fell to the floor, still shocked that he saved me. Billy reached his hand out to me, of course I accepted his offer. He started to walk towards the door, everyone's eyes on us. The crowd made a path for them to walk through. Billy turned around and said to me "You can come over and we can chat about the movie"


End file.
